


Powroty

by ClioSelene



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Nie było nic lepszego niż powroty do domu, w którym ktoś czekał. Jurij i Otabek dziesięć lat później.





	Powroty

Jurij nie lubił podróży.   
  
Jako sportowiec spędzał większą część roku poza domem, startując w najróżniejszych imprezach, które organizowano na całym świecie. Od dziesięciu lat prowadził życie na walizkach, przesypiając noce w hotelach, przeklinając nudę lotnisk i cierpiąc z tytułu wielogodzinnych lotów. Na początku kariery każdy wyjazd na międzynarodowe zawody wydawał mu się wspaniałą i ekscytującą przygodą - nowe miejsca, nowe zdjęcia na Instagram i przede wszystkim oderwanie od rosyjskiej codzienności. Nie minęło jednak wiele czasu, by zaczął odczuwać zmęczenie takim trybem życia, a kolejne odwiedzane miasta przestały być dla niego atrakcyjne i zwykle bardziej sensowną opcją było zostać w hotelu niż gdzieś iść. Jasne, nie mógł nic na to poradzić - taka była rzeczywistość sportu i ludzie, którzy chcieli być w tej dyscyplinie na topie, musieli to zaakceptować. Gdyby starty - i wszystko, co łączyło się z łyżwiarstwem - wciąż go nie cieszyły, gdyby wygrana wciąż nie dostarczała mu tej nieporównywalnej z niczym innym satysfakcji, nie zastanawiałby się dwa razy, tylko odwiesił łyżwy i zajął się normalnym życiem... tym, co Wiktor kiedyś określił jako "life and love". Podejrzewał, że prędzej czy później to nastąpi - może w następnym sezonie, może za dwa lata, a najpóźniej za trzy. Na razie zaciskał zęby po kolejnym nieprzespanym locie z Kanady do Rosji - podróże międzykontynentalne, niezależnie od kierunku, znosił szczególnie źle - i pocieszał się tym, że już za chwilę będzie w domu.   
  
Powroty do domu były tak samo przyjemne jak wygrane.   
  
Kiedy czekał na bagaż - i na złapanie zasięgu w telefonie - zawsze jednak odczuwał niepokój, że tym razem nikt po niego nie wyjdzie. Że plany zmieniły się w ostatniej chwili, że coś wypadło, że zdarzyło się coś nieprzewidzianego... Że będzie musiał wziąć taksówkę i wrócić do pustego domu. Półprzytomny stan wyczerpania - zarówno fizycznego, jak i psychicznego - w którym się znajdował, sprawiał, że łatwo było pogrążyć się w takim defetyzmie i niemal poddać uczuciu kompletnego zagubienia. Nękało go ono i zjadało nerwy aż do chwili, gdy wyszedł do hali przylotów i zobaczył znajomą sylwetkę. Kiedy spojrzał w oczy człowieka, którego kochał bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie, cała obawa znikała jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.   
  
Gdyby nie był tak zmęczony, uśmiechnąłby się z ironią na wspomnienie dawnych czasów, kiedy to jego nazywano wróżką.   
  
Kiedykolwiek wracał do domu, Otabek wychodził wcześniej z pracy albo w ogóle robił sobie wolne. Zawsze po niego przyjeżdżał, zawsze czekał w tym samym miejscu, trochę na lewo, pod filarem. Jego widok sprawiał, że mimo obezwładniającego zmęczenia serce Jurija biło szybciej i napełniało się ciepłem, co zawsze go zdumiewało. Byli ze sobą od tak dawna, a mimo to łączące ich uczucie wydawało się z każdym rokiem pogłębiać. Nie, z każdym rozstaniem.   
  
Niesamowite.   
  
Podszedł do niego, przestając widzieć cokolwiek innego, bo cały świat zawężał się do Otabka i do słów: "Witaj z powrotem". Objęli się, nie zważając na dziennikarzy i fanów, którzy zawsze byli w pobliżu, kiedykolwiek lądował po zawodach w Szeremietiewie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że mieszkają razem, choć może nie dla wszystkich natura ich związku była zupełnie jasna, nie w tym kraju. Nie żeby uprawiali jakiekolwiek publiczne ekscesy - w tej chwili uniemożliwiało to choćby zmęczenie Jurija, a na co dzień... Cóż, nie było potrzeby teraz o tym myśleć. Stali w swoich objęciach przez dłuższą chwilę, ku uciesze przynajmniej części fanek, które z jakiejś przyczyny dzielnie kibicowały ich związkowi, jakby był on najwspanialszą rzeczą pod słońcem.   
  
Był.   
  
Potem Otabek jak zawsze wziął od niego bagaż i poszli do samochodu. Dziennikarze zostawili ich w spokoju, bo Jurij już dawno temu zapowiedział, że - niezależnie od wyniku i rangi zawodów - po lotach międzykontynentalnych nie będzie udzielał wywiadów ani rozmawiał z mediami, bo po prostu nie jest w stanie. O dziwo, zostało to uszanowane, choć czasem trafił się jakiś reporter, który o tej dżentelmeńskiej umowie nie miał pojęcia. Już wkrótce jechali do mieszkania, Jurij z przodu, choć jego ciało i umysł zgodnie domagały się wyciągnięcia na tylnym siedzeniu - był jednak twardy. Żaden z nich nic nie mówił, ale było to bezpieczne milczenie, jakże inne od wielogodzinnej, obcej i zimnej ciszy biznes klasy. Jurij walczył z sennością, przyglądając się znajomym przedmieściom Moskwy i rozmyślając bezładnie o tym, co wspólnie przeżyli, jak zmieniła się ich relacja i jak zmienili się oni sami przez te dziesięć lat.   
  
Czasem uważał, że bardzo; czasem zdawało mu się, że wcale.   
  
Otabek już od dawna nie startował. Zakończył karierę wiele lat temu; po paskudnej kontuzji kolana nigdy nie wrócił do wcześniejszej sprawności sportowej. Nie dramatyzował - nie miał tego w zwyczaju - tylko po prostu pogodził się z losem. Ukończył studia na moskiewskim AWF-ie i obecnie pracował jako instruktor łyżwiarstwa, a Jurij był stałym bywalcem lodowiska i popularnym gościem tamtejszej dzieciarni. W czasie wolnym wciąż lubił miksować muzykę w klubach. Fizycznie praktycznie się nie zmienił, choć po jego rysach znać było, że zbliża się do trzydziestki. Zawsze spokojny, po dawnemu konkretny - był ostoją i punktem zaczepienia dla Jurija, który w przeciwnym razie zostałby porwany przez wiatr, a przynajmniej tak to zawsze przeczuwał.   
  
Jurij stał się z dziecka mężczyzną - choć obecnie, zdawał sobie sprawę, był znacznie mniej pewny siebie niż jako nastolatek. Wzrostem przegonił Otabka o kilka centymetrów, na szczęście nie więcej i różnica właściwie nie rzucała się w oczy, bo Otabek zawsze nosił ciężkie buty na grubej podeszwie. Zrobił się szerszy w ramionach, choć wciąż był szczupłej budowy. Kiedy specjalnie się o to nie starał, nikt nie brał go już za dziewczynę - ale, paradoksalnie, znawcy byli zgodni w opinii, że z wiekiem stał się pod wieloma względami bardziej kobiecy. Sam wiedział tylko tyle, że zrobił się cichszy i bardziej zważał na uczucia innych ludzi w kontaktach z nimi. Pozbył się młodzieńczej grzywki i teraz zawsze patrzył na świat obojgiem oczu, już zupełnie zielonych - tylko Otabek wciąż upierał się, że czasem dostrzega w nich błękitne błyski.   
  
Otabek zawsze dostrzegał w nim więcej niż inni, a mimo to chciał z nim być.   
  
Ich znajomość przeszła przez tak wiele etapów. Najpierw była to przyjaźń, która zaczęła się, kiedy byli jeszcze dzieciakami, a której pierwsze lata wypełnione były absolutnym szaleństwem. Wciąż przyprawiało ich ono o wybuchy śmiechu. Skoki na banji z górskich mostów i nielegalne wyścigi motocrossowe. Wyprawa w tajgę, z której wrócili lżejsi o kilka kilogramów, pokąsani przez komary i niemal zjedzeni przez dzikie zwierzęta. Występ w durnym teleturnieju, w którym główną nagrodą był roczny zapas żywności ekologicznej. Cokolwiek robili, mieli z tego ogromną zabawę, choć z perspektywy czasu Jurij nie mógł się nadziwić, że Otabek w ogóle godził się na takie głupoty - i to tylko dlatego, że on sam brał w nich udział. Może to właśnie rozumiał pod pojęciem przyjaźni.   
  
Później były wspólne ekscesy wczesnej dorosłości, jak na przykład dzikie przygody na Bali, kiedy świętowali osiemnastkę Jurija. Następnego dnia obudzili się ze strasznym kacem i zupełną niepamięcią. Wkrótce okazało się, że stracili całą gotówkę i wszystkie karty kredytowe, a nieco później, że w zamian zyskali rzeżączkę. Obiecali sobie solennie, że nigdy więcej dziwek ani alkoholu nieznanego pochodzenia, choć zakrapianych wódką imprez przyszło potem jeszcze sporo - ale już w bardziej znanym towarzystwie i okolicach. Ostatecznie te medale trzeba było oblać, prawda?   
  
Potem przyszły pierwsze eksperymenty z sobą nawzajem. Zaczęło się od tych sprzecznych sygnałów, od tych niepewnych gestów, od tego obustronnego urzeczenia, do którego zdołali się przyznać. W tym też była jakaś zaskakująca prawda i niezwykła tajemnica: Otabek zawsze się do niego dopasowywał i wchodził w taką relację, jakiej to Jurij pragnął - i zadowolony był z każdej. Jurij wciąż pamiętał te początki: obawę, czy czegoś między sobą nie popsują, i zaufanie, że mogą to zrobić. A kiedy już wiedzieli, że wszystko się uda, przyszło inne szaleństwo - znacznie bardziej wyrafinowane, choć nie mniej gwałtowne niż te głupie wysoki młodości. Uprawiali seks w najróżniejszych pozycjach i miejscach, z których motor Otabka należał do tych mniej hardkorowych. Tamta namiętność nigdy się nie wypaliła i sprawiała, że wciąż oddawali się sobie z taką żarliwością, jakby był to ich pierwszy - albo ostatni - raz.   
  
Potem był trwający niemal rok kryzys, którego przyczyny Jurij pamiętał jak przez mgłę - miały jakiś związek z jego dojrzewaniem, z jego obawą przed zaangażowaniem i z jego zupełną głupotą, to było dla niego teraz jasne. Aż za dobrze pamiętał za to wypełnione pustką miesiące i poczucie, że stracił grunt pod nogami - jakby wybił się w górę do skoku i nie mógł już wylądować. Nieważne jak starał się skupić na wszystkim innym, nie mógł zagłuszyć świadomości, że nic nie ma już sensu. Nikt go nie odbierał na lotnisku, a dom był pusty i nikt w nim nie czekał. Jakimś zrządzeniem losu udało im się wrócić do siebie - może Otabek też czuł, że nie potrafią już bez siebie żyć - i tym razem było to bardziej dojrzałe, bardziej odpowiedzialne, bardziej... poważne.   
  
Wspomnienie z wizyty u rodziny Otabka w Kazachstanie wciąż przyprawiała go o uśmiech. Otabek przedstawił go jako swojego chłopaka, na co ojciec poprawił, że chyba dziewczynę, a kiedy Otabek obstawał przy swoim, po prostu dostał w szczękę z prawego sierpowego. Nie protestował ani się nie bronił; być może uważał, że na to zasłużył albo że w ten sposób najłatwiej załatwi sprawę. Matka i siostry Otabka okazały się znacznie bardziej wyrozumiałe, więc mimo przerażającego początku ich wizyta przebiegła w całkiem dobrej atmosferze. Do końca ich pobytu w Ałmatach twarz Otabka zdążyła się zagoić, zdążył też się z ojcem pogodzić, choć wypito przy tym sporą ilość wódki. Ostatecznie obyło się więc bez zewnętrznej pomocy, aczkolwiek Jurij poważnie rozważał błaganie dziadka, by poczynił do pana Altina telefon i przekonał go, że są gorsze rzeczy na świecie niż homoseksualizm u dziecka.   
  
Osobiście nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że w ich przypadku była to rzecz najlepsza.   
  
Intensywność ich związku - tego, co przeżyli przez dziesięć lat - czasem przyprawiała go o zawrót głowy. Otabek Altin był człowiekiem, który nie mówił "kocham cię" - on wyrażał to całym sobą, siedem dni w tygodniu i dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę: gestami, spojrzeniem, zachowaniem. I niczego nie robił połowicznie. Jurij wiedział, że tej miłości wystarczyłoby na kilku ludzi.   
  
Było pewną ironią, że najbardziej zachwycały go powroty do domu po tych międzykontynentalnych lotach. Te chwile, kiedy - jak teraz - zrzucał w przedpokoju buty i okrycie wierzchnie, zostawiał torbę na podłodze i opadał na kanapę w salonie, a Otabek siadał obok. Potrafił tak spędzać całe godziny, nawet nic nie mówiąc, bo zbyt był zmęczony. Gdyby kiedyś ktoś mu powiedział, że będzie szczęśliwy, po prostu nic nie robiąc z ukochanym człowiekiem, kazałby temu komuś iść do psychiatry. Teraz nie oddałby tych godzin za nic i nawet, z niechęcią, przyznawał, że warto było lecieć do Ameryki czy Azji Wschodniej, by potem móc wrócić. Zasypiał zwykle oparty o ramię Otabka albo z głową na jego kolanach, albo nawet w jego objęciach, w towarzystwie przynajmniej jednego z ich kotów. Kiedy się budził, na kanapie przeważnie leżały już wszystkie trzy. Było cicho i kojąco, ciepło i miękko, i tak bardzo, bardzo bezpiecznie.   
  
Nie istniało nic bardziej cudownego od możliwości zwinięcia się albo wyciągnięcia koło Otabka - i świadomości, że może tu być. Że Otabkowi nie przeszkadza jego zmęczenie i to, że leży w nieświeżym ubraniu, a powinien przynajmniej zmienić skarpetki i umyć zęby. Że Otabek pozwala mu milczeć i o nic nie pyta, choć nie widzieli się kilka dni i wkrótce znów się rozstaną; że nie wymaga od niego żadnej aktywności, choć musiał tęsknić. Że mógł po prostu być i to wystarczało. Nie musiał niczego robić, niczego udowadniać, a wciąż go kochano - nie musiał o to walczyć. Te chwile bardziej niż cokolwiek innego przekonywały go o uczuciach Otabka - choć tak naprawdę nie potrzebował żadnych dowodów - i były nieporównywalnie najcenniejsze. W tych chwilach kochał Otabka bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.   
  
On sam często odczuwał wyrzuty sumienia, że tak mało daje, a tak wiele bierze, zwłaszcza w sytuacjach takich jak ta. Otabek jednak jednym spojrzeniem - mówiącym: "Nie bądź głupi" - potrafił zdławić to poczucie winy w zarodku. Jurij obiecywał sobie, że kiedy odpocznie i nabierze sił, wówczas spróbuje zwrócić choć część tego, co otrzymywał od Otabka. Czasem nie do końca potrafił uwierzyć, że to wszystko przydarzyło się właśnie jemu - i odczuwał niezwykłą wdzięczność. Dostał od losu człowieka, który był jego przyjacielem, kochankiem i towarzyszem życia, i w każdej z tych roli był wspaniały.   
  
\- Dziękuję za to, że mnie wybrałeś - wymruczał, nie otwierając oczu. Nigdy nie zapomniał słów, które usłyszał dawno temu w Barcelonie: "Zostaniesz moim przyjacielem czy nie?" Nigdy też nie żałował swojej odpowiedzi.   
  
\- Dziękuję za to, że zostałeś - odpowiedział Otabek równie cicho z nosem w jego włosach.   
  
Jurij odchylił głowę i popatrzył w ciemne oczy nad sobą.   
  
\- Mogę zostać następne dziesięć lat? - spytał, niepewny odpowiedzi.   
  
\- Zostań dłużej - odparł Otabek, a w kącikach jego ust czaił się śmiech.   
  
Wtedy i Jurij uśmiechał się i nic więcej już nie mówił, patrzył tylko odważnie obojgiem oczu na człowieka, bez którego nie osiągnąłby w życiu nawet połowy swoich sukcesów, w sporcie i poza nim. Intymność tego spojrzenia sprawiała mu obezwładniającą przyjemność, odczuwalną w każdej części ciała. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedy zakończy karierę, wciąż będzie w stanie odczuwać tę jedyną w swoim rodzaju bliskość powrotów do domu. Dochodził do wniosku, że możliwość dzielenia z Otabkiem każdego dnia roku była całkiem dobrą rekompensatą. I że następne dziesięć lat nie zapowiadało się gorzej niż dotychczasowe.   
  
Wiedział, że jeśli tylko Otabek mu pozwoli, spędzi je, więcej dając niż biorąc. Największą radością napełniała go myśl, że kiedyś będzie w stanie powiedzieć "Witaj z powrotem". Nie było nic lepszego niż powroty do domu, w którym ktoś czekał.


End file.
